Mabel Pines' Chiller
by Technomaru
Summary: In this parody of the infamous Music Video, Dipper must face against Lil' Gideon and a army of dancing zombies lead by his own sister Mabel.


**Mabel Pines' Chiller**

By Technomaru

Note: I do not own Gravity Falls, Disney does... and they also own Marvel... and the Muppets!

_**"Due to our strong personal convictions, we wish to stress that this chapter in no way endorses ridicule to the late and great Micheal Jackson."**_

_**-Mabel and Dipper Pines-**_

On a dark night in the strange town of Gravity Falls, Oregon...

Dipper and Mabel Pines are at the movie theaters watching "Marvel Zombies". Mabel is drinking a huge cup of pitt cola while wearing her Iron Man sweater while Dipper eats popcorn while shivering in fear of the movie he is watching, he yells at the scream in fear, "Look out Spider-Man! Zombie Iron-Man is right behind you!"

Then Mabel taps on Dipper's shoulder and lets out a scary roar while wearing a Iron-Man mask. Dipper then jumps from his seat and the popcorn falls on Old Man Mcgucket who gleefully says, "Hot dog! free popcorn!"

Soon Dipper leaves the theater and then Mabel goes after him as she says to him, "C'mon Dipper! It was just a joke!" Dipper then says, "Mabel there is one thing scarier than a zombie and it's a super-hero zombie! Let's just go back to the Mystery Shack then.

Mabel just sings,

**"It's close to 9 o' clock and something scary's lurking in the dark**

**Under the bright light, you see a sight that almost stops your heart**

**You try to shout but horror takes the sound before you make it out  
**

**You start to chill as horror looks you right into your eyes**

**You're paralyzed...**

Dipper then interrupts Mabel and says, "Not now Mabel, there's a poem in my journal we should check out!".

As Dipper reads the poem, shadowy figures appear from within the woods and they follow the two as Dipper reads,

**"Darkness falls across the land**

**The midnight hour is close at hand**

**Creatures crawl in search of blood**

**To terrorize yawls neighborhood  
**

**And whosoever shall be found**

**Without the soul for getting down**

**Must stand and face the hounds of "heck"**

**And rot inside a corpses shell**

**The foulest stench is in the air**

**The funk of forty thousand years**

**And grizzy ghouls from every tomb**

**Are closing in to seal your doom**

**And though you fight to stay alive**

**Your body starts to shiver**

**For no mere mortal can resist**

**The evil of the CHILLER... I said Chiller, not Thriller!"**

Dipper then asks, "I wonder why that poem said that?" Mabel looks frightened and she screams, "Dipper look!"

Sure enough they see their "Grunkle" Stan, Wendy Corduroy, Soos, Sheriff Blubs with Deputy Edwin, Manly Dan and "Cute Biker", Old Man Mc Gucket, Pacifica Northwest, and Mabel's best friends Grenda and Candy. And they appear to have blue skin, light blue eyes and a ghoulish look on their faces.

They appear to walk closer to Dipper and Mabel to the point of surrounding them. Dipper then says to Mabel, "Ok Mabel, I'll tell you when we make a break from the zombies... 1...2...3!"

Then suddenly, he sees Mabel with the same color skin as the "zombies" but she now wears a red sweater with a chimp on it.

Dipper then screams, "MABEL!" Then he hears a voice that tells him in a southern accent, "Thought you've seen the last of "lil' ol' me" have ya?" Then Dipper sees Child Psychic Lil' Gideon with a boombox.

Dipper asks Gideon, "What are you up to and what did you do to Mabel and the others?" Gideon replies, "Well I used this here magic boombox to hypnotize whoever I want hypnotized into a zombie-like state and as the music plays they will dance in unison, I'm using this device to dance the night away with the love of my life... while the others destroy you!"

Lil' Gideon turns on the boombox then Mabel starts dancing, leading the other "zombies" to dance with her, they stagger as they dance while Dipper watches very confusingly, trying to figure out of they are going to destroy him or just dance.

Mabel then sings,

**"Cause this is Chiller, not "Thriller",**

**And no ones gonna save us from music copyrights,**

**You know it's Chiller, Chiller night,**

**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, chiller...**

**(Mabel then moonwalks then continues singing)**

**Chiller, not "Thriller",**

**cause there are those who report the use of music like this,**

**Chiller, Chiller night,**

**So let us make a parody and share a Killer, diller, thriller,**

**Chiller here tonight!**

**Cause this is Chiller, not 'Thriller",**

**cuz Micheal Jackson owns the real lyrics to this song,**

**Chiller, Chiller night,**

**Let's settle with a parody and share a Killer, Chiller, Oww!"**

The Zombies continue dancing while Dipper makes a run for it escapes the "zombies" but then he is ambushed by Wendy and then Dipper then says, "You don't have to do this!" Wendy just growls but then Dipper pulls her hat over her eyes and while he is being chased by the "Zombies", he picks up a rock and then he watches Lil' Gideon dancing with Mabel and he says to her, "This is the best night ever!"

Dipper then shouts to Lil' Gideon, "Hey Lil' Gideon, you like rock music? Then take this!" Dipper then tosses the rock towards Lil' Gideon and he says, "You missed me!" But then he notices the rock destroyed his magic boombox and he replies, "Oh no... this is not good!" Then the ones affected by the music were returned to normal and stopped dancing, Sheriff Blubs then says to Deputy Edwin, "Awww man! Just when I got my groove going!"

Mabel then returns to normal and she asks, "What happened to me? And why am I wearing a red sweater with a chimp on it? I bet you had something to do with it Gideon?" Gideon shivers and backs away from Mabel as she walks up to him as he asks her, "What are you going to do to me Mabel?" Mabel then replies in a cold way, "... nothing!" while she walks away.

However Lil' Gideon accidentally bumps into Grenda and she smiles at him and says to him in her gravely voice, "You're cute, wanna see my pet iguana?" Lil' Gideon then screams in fright and runs off while Grenda chases him into town and then he screams, "Please leave "lil' ol' me alone!" Candy just happens to continue dancing because she enjoys it and not because she is hypnotized.

Mabel then gives Dipper a big hug and she says to him, "I don't know what happened but thanks for saving me Dipper!" Dipper then says, "Man what a surreal night, let's just go back to the shack." And then the two decide to just walk back to the Mystery Shack... but not before Mabel gives the readers a creepy smile while her eyes glow blue...

THE END...?

SVV SVV HSZNLMV!

Hint: use the Atbash cipher!


End file.
